


A time for recovery

by Mycoolway



Series: Will's pain [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycoolway/pseuds/Mycoolway
Summary: After being rescued, Will now a survivor has to learn to heal from his experiences. Can he show that his experiences don't define him or is Mavek going to win?





	1. Heavenly family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of Will's journey. I hope you liked the other part. This one is going to have flashbacks of events that might be strong for some people. I don't own star trek.

Will wakes up and notices that he is neither in pain nor naked. He stands up and finds out he is alone. 

"Hello! Anyone here? Where am I?" 

Suddenly, a white light appears out of nowhere. It's brightness makes Will close his eyes. 

Someone steps out and the bright light goes away. 

Will opens his eyes and sees the robed person. 

Will gets frightened but does not show it. He is about to speak but the robed person does before him

"Hello Will. You are in a place called purgatory." 

"How do you know my name?" 

The robed man looks at Will and says 

"I am your guardian angel. I have been watching over you." 

Will looks at his guardian angel and says 

"So you know what happened to me?" 

The angel looks sadly away and says 

"Yes, I watched it as happened." The angel suddenly raised his voice 

"What that SOB did to you was horrible. Including your crew takes it beyond outrageous. I am glad that monster is getting what he deserves. "

Will looked at his angel and said 

" I am sorry you watched at happen. What is happening to my crew? What is happening to me?" 

"You will find out later. But first come with me." The angel puts out his hand. 

Will is a little apprehensive but decides to trust his angel and takes his hand.

He walks with his angel to a different part of purgatory. 

Will is wondering what is happening. 

His angel can feel Will's worry. 

"It's okay. I am taking you a safe place. It's just up ahead." 

Will looks straight ahead and sees people in robes. 

They get to the people and stop. Will is confused. 

"What is going on here? Why are there more robed people here? Am I going to heaven?" 

Before the angel can speak another voice spoke. 

"You are not going to heaven yet because it is not your time. You been been brought here in order to get away from the pain." 

Will looks at the robed angels and says 

"Who are you all?" 

Everyone grabs their respective hoods and pulls them down. 

Standing there are members of Will's family including his mother. 

Will starts to tear up. His family is here. Will is exhausted and falls to the ground. 

"MOM!!" 

He mother runs over to him and hugs him. Will cries in his mother's chest in front of his relatives. She is soothing him. 

After 5 mins Will looks at his mother and smiles at her. She smiles back. 

Will looks at everyone and decides to stand up. Several people help him up and looks at her baby. 

"Will... How are you?"

"I am not good. I feel disgutsed by myself. I feel so alone,so broken." 

Will's great-grandfather, Robert looks him and says

" Will, what you suffered is not your fault it never is We love you now as much as ever. What that... SOB did to you was beyond horrible. However, you never told the monster anything about Starfleet and never backed down. That makes you a much stronger person." 

Will looks at his family but still feels guilty. 

"I don't feel strong."  
Will's guardian angel walks toward him still robed. He puts a hand on Will and talks to him. 

"Will, you are stronger then you accept. What happened to you was devious. Yet,you fought every step of the way." 

Will looks at his guardian angel and says 

"I know that what are you saying is right but why do I feel ashamed,not worthy angry,and more." 

Betty Riker looks at her son and says "you should not be ashamed. Everything is that monsters fault. As, your guardian angel said you fought you said no. You never wanted it."

Betty looks at Will's angel and says "you should let Will see you, Thomas." 

Will is shocked, his uncle is his guardian angel. 

Thomas removes his robe and looks at his nephew for the first time. He smiles and says hello. 

"Uncle Tom, I don't know what to say. Hello does not cover it."

"It's okay. This is a bit shocking." 

Betty walks over to Tom who explained his whole story about his life.  
Will looks at him and asks 

"What did you see?" 

Tom looks sadly at him and Betty and says 

"You were hanging from the wall. I was standing up here looking at you. I did not know what he was planning to do exactly but knew something was going to happen. When the monster walked in smirking, I had a really bad feeling." 

Thomas had to take a breath before he continued 

"When it started I was standing here frozen in place. By then the rest of the family knew that something was happening. Then it happened and you screamed. Everyone was crying including myself. I knew that I had to watch everything. Each second I felt more and more guilty." 

Everyone was crying including Will. Thomas continued while crying 

"I saw your crew reactions including Deanna. I was furious at myself. They were seeing you violated in the most inhumane way possible. I did not want to watch anymore but I had too. When it was over, I fell on the ground, sobbing. I apologized to your mother more times then I can count. She said it was not my fault. I continued and still blame myself. Your messages to the crew were heartbreaking. After POS left I could not leave you alone, I broke a rule. I went down to comfort you. I held you in my arms and cried. Over the next three days, I watched you from inside of the room. Turbeck helped you so much." 

Will wondered and Turbeck and asks 

"What happened to Turbeck? Is he alright?"

Thomas looks at Will and says "We don't know. 

Will nods and lets his uncle continue his story.

Thomas continued his story about being there for Will.

Will looked at Tom and was about to say something but started to grunt. 

Betty looked frightened and Tom rushed over to Will. 

"What do you feel?"

"Pain. Serious pain." 

Betty looks at her son and says "Just breath Will we are right here." 

Will breathes and the pain goes away. 

Tom looks at Will and nods 

Will nods and asks a different question. 

"Why am I feeling pain? What is happening to me?" 

Everyone looks at each other sadly. They ask Will to follow them.  
They get to the location and Tom tells him 

"You were in emergency surgery but you are in a recovery room. Your body is very weak. There were a bunch of injuries. You are between life and death. This is why you felt the pain.” 

Will is shocked to the point that he does not hear his mother calling him. 

“Will, are you alright?” 

“I am. That’s a big shock.” 

Betty puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him if he wants to look down. 

Will does and is shocked by what he sees. His body on a bio-bed covered with a blanket, a breathing tube, several IV’s, heart monitor, and many more. Next too him is Deanna, she is holding is hand talking to him. 

Will can make out that she is telling him that she loves him. Will has tears in his eyes. He misses Deanna so much. His great-grandfather walks over and puts his hand on Will. 

Will jumps a little bit but quickly settles in and continues to look. 

He looks around and sees the worried faces of the crew and others. He knows that they would want him to wake up. 

“My crew is so worried about me. Even those other people are worried too.” Will says tearfully. 

Tom looks at Will and says 

“They love you Will. They are going to help you. Let them in.” 

Will looks at everyone and knows that he is going to wake up soon he can feel it. 

“I think I am going to wake up soon. I want to but don’t want to.” 

Robert Riker looks at him and reminds him of the good times. 

Will looks at his relatives and smiles. He knows that they have been helpful. 

“Thanks everyone.” 

Everyone looks at Will and touches him. Will feels the power of love in his veins. 

He knows that it is close for him to wake up but before he goes, he asks a question. 

“If I need any of you, Will you be there?” 

Everyone smiles and nods.  
Tom and Betty grab Will’s hand and walk him to the entrance point and hug him. 

Will decides to ask his mom about his father’s experience 

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened to dad?” 

Betty looks at Will sadly and says 

“You were young. Your father and I wanted to protect you because we love you and you brother. I was wrong to not tell you. I know the relationship between the both of you is not ideal but you need to learn to forgive. I want your father to explain his reasons for the actions that he did and I want you to listen to him with no judgement. Please Will for me."

He nods at his mother with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you Will and I am so sorry that I was not there for you when you needed me most. I have felt so guilty but I want to make it up.” 

Will looks at his mom and said 

“You have mom. I really felt that when I needed you were there. I will never stop loving you.” 

Now, Betty is crying and hugs her son. 

Tom is standing in the background watching and smiles. He wishes that this could continue but Will is going to wake up soon. 

“I hate to cut this short but I feel that it is time to go.” 

Will and Betty separate and both nods. 

He walks over to his uncle and hugs him. 

“Thank you for everything. I am proud to share a name with you.” 

Tom smiles and says 

“Remember Will, you are strong, wise, and a lot more. I want you to heal but don’t get angry if you have bad days. That is a part to healing. Also, if you ever need me, I will always be by your side. Just think and I will be there. Okay. It is time to go back to real world.” 

Will nods and looks around. He sees his whole family there smiling at him. He smiles back and steps in the bright light. 

The next thing he remembers is slowly opening his eyes and hearing 

“Will!”


	2. The story from love

Will is on the bio-bed feeling peace. He hears a voice calling out to him and talking to someone. It is the love of his life, Deanna. Within a few moments everyone walks in and smiles at him. Dr. McCoy walks over and takes the breathing tube out. 

Now, Will can breath normally. He looks at everyone and says 

"Hi everyone. It is so good to see you all. Thank you so much for getting me out of there." Will gets a little choked up. 

Jean Luc looks at Will and says

"You are looking much better. You scared us for a while."

Will looks at Jean-Luc and says 

"I feel better. Sorry I scared all of you." 

Everyone smiles and starts to talk.

While everyone talks, Will is confused about something. The last thing that he remembers is being in that horrible place, than suddenly he is here on the Enterprise.

Kyle Riker looks at his son's face and asks

"Is everything okay Will?"

Will looks at everyone and asks

"Everything is fine but how did I get on the Enterprise and what happened during that time?"

Everyone looks at one another than looks back at Will and Jean-Luc says

"Will, are you sure that you want to hear what happened now?" 

Will looks at his CO and nods ready to hear everything. 

Jean-Luc sighs and starts the tell 

_"You had just passed out in Worf's arms..." _

_Will passes out. Worf is holding Will. "Commander! Commander!." Worf says. Jean-Luc gets on the ground and shakes Will saying _"Will! Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Number One" Kyle and Thomas Riker get near Will and try the same things until suddenly Dr. McCoy scans him. 

_Dr. McCoy's face suddenly pales as he yells_

_ "Damnit... oh no this is bad. " _

_Kyle Riker is looking at his son until he hears what Dr. McCoy says. He looks at Leonard and asks_

_ "What is happening to him?" _

_Phlox who is near Dr. McCoy scans him too. They both look at each other and know that Will is running dangerously out of time. _

_Kyle is mad know and asks again about Will. _

_Finally, McCoy looks at Kyle and everyone in the room and said _

_"Will is severly bleeding interally." _

_Everyone looks at one another and know that they have to get him out NOW. _

_Jean-Luc takes out his communicator and tries to contact the Enterprise but it is not working. He tries several times but gets the same results. _

_Kyle looks at his son, who is paler at this point and knows that Will is running out of time. He tries his comm but does not work. _

_"Will is running out of time, he needs emergency surgery. We need to get him to the Enterprise or Oatcakes." _

_Everyone agrees and Jean-Luc says _

_"The only way to get on board is to get Will outside." _

_The six people that were near him agreed and quickly got up. Worf held Will tightly as he got up. James Kirk and Jean-Luc look at one another and nod to say that the other team will take care of everything else. _

_They quickly run out of the room knowing that every min can mean death. _

Jean-Luc chokes up a little bit as he says 

"We ran so fast. We all knew that you were dangerously ill." 

Will is tearing up at this point knowing that at that time his life was the most in danger. 

Kyle Riker is holding his son near him and Thomas is sitting near Will holding his hand. 

They ask Will if he would like to know the rest. Will nods. 

Kyle continues the story. _They get outside of the building and Jean-Luc quickly comms the Enterprise. He tells them that he has Will but he is hurt big time. They need a medical team and operating room standing by. _They quickly get beamed up and O'Brien's face full of shock and horror. Suddenly, Worf feels something liquid on his arm. _ "Captain, Drs. I feel something on my arm." _ _They pull back the blanket and see blood on Worf's arm coming from Will. _ _Now, this is a big situation. Everyone knew that Will needed surgery. Quickly, everyone else started to run. All of the crew that they passed were shocked at Will's appearance. Will is paler than ever. _They run pass Deanna and Beverly, who is dressed in surgery gear. However, Jean-Luc says that she is not going in there. _ _Deanna looks at Will and kisses his head and tells him that she will here for him. _ _ _They run into the operating room while Deanna is sobbing. _ __

_ __They get Will on the table and quickly set up. (IV, Scrubs, breathing tube, stirrups, knockout gas, etc)They kick out everyone but Kyle does not budge. He looks at his son and asks if he can stay. Dr. McCoy and Phlox look at him and nod._ Tom asks too and again they agree. Kyle and Tom gets scrubs on while two Doctors , Julian Bashir and Anro Tufer, CMO of USS Oatcakes rushes in in scrubs. Kyle sits near the head of the table and grabs his son's hand. Tom grabs Will's other hand. _ _ _ _Drs McCoy,Phlox, Bashir, and Tufer start the surgery . __ _ _

_ _ _As the surgery goes on, Kyle looks at his son and feels guilty. His son is in this position because of him. He whispers that he will make it up to him. __ _

_ _ _Meanwhile _  
_ Jean-Luc and a washed Worf walk to the conference room. They don't talk as they are in thought about Will. They enter and everyone else is there including Admiral Blackwell. __ _

_ _ _James Kirk looks at Jean-Luc and asks __ _

_ _ _"What is happening right now?" __ _

_"Will is in surgery. He is very pale. They don't know what Will's prognosis is going to be." _ > _Deanna starts to sob and Beverly grabs her and cries with her. Everyone else is shocked including Tuvok and Spock. _ _Admiral Blackwell says _

_ _ _"I am happy that Commander Riker is on the Enterprise. For now we have to wait about his prognosis. I will stay here. Everyone else get some sleep." _ _ _

_ _ _No one goes anywhere they stay where they are. __ _

Kyle ends by crying. He looks at everyone and says 

_ __ _

"Tom and I were by your side for the longest 3 hours of my life. I thought that I was going to lose you. I blamed myself. I..." 

_ __ _

Will looks at his father crying harder while saying 

_ __ _

"Thank you for being there for me. I know that must have been hard for the both of you. I am grateful that I was not alone." 

_ __ _

Tom looks at Will and says 

_ __ _

'We are Riker's, we stay together no matter what." They smile and asks for the rest of the story. 

_ __ _

Dr. McCoy talks to Will 

_ __ _

"You were weak but still had a fight in you. I was very proud of you. We found the bleeding and able to fix it. Also, we took evidence, healed or nearly healed your injuries, cuts, bruises, and more. All together you had a lot of injures. Your injuries are several bruises mainly on throat but around body;cuts (some deeper than other but not extremely deep; your throat was also infected along with your back, wrists, and feet. Your most serious injury was from the rapes themselves. Every time that happened, your organs were being hurt to the point that they were bleeding out. Furthermore, your rectum was damaged severely. I was furious and looked around the sheet that we had at your face. I looked you for a moment saying that SOB is going to get he deserves for hurting a good guy. You lost 50-75% of your blood. In fact, Tom and your dad gave blood to you. 

_ _ _After three hours the surgery was done. The four doctors were able to save Will. All of them were tired. They moved Will to a room. Kyle and Tom stayed with him. They walked into the conference room and everyone looked at them. Dr. Phlox decides to talk _ _ _

_ _ _"Will is out of surgery. He is in a room both Kyle and Tom are with him. Will's injuries were a mix of Major, Moderate, and Minor. We have decided to keep Will in a medicated coma for his body to rest."__ _

_Deanna asks _

_ _ _ _"Can we see Will?' _ _ _ _

_ _ _Phlox nods but warns that he will be looking different. Everyone nods and walk toward the room he was in. When they get there, everyone is shocked to see Will. He is has a breathing tube in his mouth, several IVs, heart monitor, a catheter, bandages around his wrists, feet (even though that they cannot see them), and other places and is covered by a blanket. He is also pale and a little thinner. _ _ _

_ _ _ _Deanna walks over to Will and grabs his hand and whispers __ _ _

_ _ _ _"I love you so much Will. I cannot wait to see you again." The breathing machine and heart machine make sounds. Deanna at starts to cry at this point. Kyle hugs Deanna. Beverly is crying. Almost everyone is crying. They swear revenge on Mavek. They want him dead but even that would not be good enough. __ _ _

_ _ _ _For the next three days they wait for Will to wake up. Life on the ship is starting to return but everyone missed Will. Jean-Luc put two guards on Will to make sure that no one hurts Will. Sometimes he guards Will. He wants to make it up to him. __ _ _

_Will looks at everyone and they are crying. Will himself is crying. He looks at his crew and feels bad for them. They suffered a lot and have not been sleeping that well. He feels guilty. _

_ _ __ _ _

Soon Will feels tired and falls asleep not knowing about Turbeck. Dr. McCoy and Jean-Luc decide to have Kyle tell him when he wakes up. Kyle agrees. Everyone goes back to doing what they were doing. They know that Will is going to need all of the support that he can get. 

_ _ __ _ _


	3. Will's reunion and bravery

Will is laying in his bed feeling angry but mournful. He was still in the medical bay on the enterprise after 4 days.

_A few hours before _

_Will was on the bio bed and his father was next to him on a chair. They had been talking about various things when suddenly, Jean Luc Picard walked in. _

_“Captain” _

_“Number one how are you feeling?” _

_“Good sir.” Will says with a smile. _

_Jean Luc looks back at him and smiles back. _

_They both start to talk about Starfleet information._

_Dr McCoy walks in with the rest of the doctors including Beverly. They all smile at him and check how he is doing. _

_While they are doing that Will is wondering what happened to Turbeck. _

_Will decides to ask _

_“I was wondering what happened to Turbeck?” _

_Everyone in the room frowned and looked at one another before Kyle started talking. _

_“Will, when we rescued you… we found the body of Turbeck. I am so sorry but he was already dead.” _

_Will was shocked. _

_He thought *No not Turbeck! Not him.” _

_Will did not believe what Jean-Luc said. _

_“I don’t believe you!” _

_Kyle looks at Will and says _

_“Son, Turbeck died before you were rescued. His death was planned by the SOB.” _

_Will is angry now and demands to see the body. _

_They all agree and out Will into a wheelchair and led him to the morgue. _

_Once they get to the morgue, they bring Will to the place that Turbeck is at. _

_Dr. Crusher opens the body keeper and brings out Turbeck’s body. _

_Will looks over and a strong wave of emotion gets to him. _

_“NO! Why? Turbeck is dead!” Will sobs _

_Kyle Riker holds his sons’ hand and says _

_“His death is not your fault. It never was or is. The blood is on Mavek’s hands. Will... I am so sorry.” _

_Suddenly, Will gets up out of the wheelchair and starts to grunt. _

_Jean-Luc looks at Will and with Kyle grab him to walk to the body. Will is crying at this point. _

_They get to the body and put Will in the chair. _

_Will sits down and looks at Turbeck. _

_Then Will touches Turbeck’s hands and starts sobbing saying_

_“I am so sorry! I did not keep your promise to you. I wished I could have saved you! I…” _

_The room is filled with Will’s loud sobbing. Everyone else is crying silently for Will. _

Will is thinking about seeing the dead body of his friend. He was angry that he was not told and was furious at everyone.

He was alone in the room after telling everyone to get out.

He decides to talk his uncle Thomas about all of this emotion.

He says quietly “Uncle Tom, you here I need to talk to you.”

Suddenly, a person wearing a white robe shows up. He quickly undoes his hood and looks at Will.

“Hi Will. How are you?”

Will looks at his uncle angerly and barks out

“Why did you lie to me about Turbeck? You said that you did not know!”

Thomas looks at Will sadly and says

“You were already angry enough. If we had told you, you would have gotten angrier. You would not have moved on. Will, it was a decision to protect you. His death is not your fault.”

Will looks at his uncle and shakes his head while saying/crying

“NO! His death is my fault. I should have been with Mavek. I cannot move on. I killed him!”

A voice that is familiar says

“My death is not your fault.”

Will looks and sees his friend shocked.

“Turbeck.”

“Hello Will.”

Will and Turbeck hug and Will continues to cry.

“What happened to you?”

Thomas and Turbeck look at one another and decide to tell Will what happened.

Turbeck says

“I was injected with a chemical that is deadly to my species. I was in pain until I closed my eyes for the last time. I thought about you and your father wishing that I could say goodbye. I am very angry but never at you. You have suffered the worst of the worst. Will, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. “

Will looks at Turbeck and yells

“I can’t stop. I never wanted this to happen… I…” Will cries harder now finally dealing the trauma of everything.

Thomas and Turbeck hold Will close to them while saying good things.

After a long time, Will feels a lot better. He looks up and smilies at the two other people.

“Thanks guys I really needed that.”

“Your welcome Will.” Turbeck says with a smile

Will decides to take a quick nap and knows that he is getting to a better place.

“Will did you have a nice nap?” Kyle Riker asks which scares Will. Kyle looks at Will and quickly says sorry to him.

Will nods while looking at his dad and decides to talk to him about his anger. They both walk talk and soon Jean-Luc, Worf, Tom, and Deanna walk in. He talks to them.

Suddenly, Will feels a sense of strength. He wants to confront Mavek face to face to show has strength. Everyone was shocked.

“NO!... Will you are still healing. I will not allow it!” Jean-Luc says

“I agree Will. It is not safe for you. Nevertheless, all of the other captains and first officers went back to their ships.” Kyle says

Will looks at everyone and says

“I understand the concern but I want to see Mavek myself.”

“Why Commander? You were bleeding heavily and almost died. Give yourself time.” Wolf says

Will still does not budge about Mavek.

“Will, I love you. I do not want you hurt again. Once was hard for me to see. Twice would be horrible.” Deanna finally says

Will decides to drop the subject and decides to fake fall asleep. He can hear everyone talking about him Soon, everyone leaves and Will comes up with a plan.

He was going to see Mavek whether everyone knows or not. He knows after the time that the transport room is going to be best to use. He knows that Mavek is in Starfleet Prison 195.

Will is not doing this for himself... for the most part. He is doing this for Turbeck, his father, and every other victim.

For the first time in four days Will gets out of the bed on his own. He quickly unhooks himself from everything. Several monitors went off but Will was able to shut them off.

Soon, he is on his way to the transporter room. He hides behind things to not draw attention to himself. He walks into his bedroom and grabs a uniform. He quickly gets ready. As he was leaving, he looks at himself in the mirror. Will thinks to himself.

I am ready to see him. I want revenge but also the chance to show him that I am strong. 

Will walks out of his room and goes toward the transporter room. He was about to walk in but stopped when he hears the voices of Jean-Luc and Beverly talking about him coming closer. His health was a top priority for everyone.

Shortly, the voices disappear and Will breaths a sigh of relief. He runs into the transporter room and sees no one in there. He walks over to the control panel and puts the coordinates in the machine to the prison.

After doing that he gets on the transporter and whispers

“Energize”

Blue lights engulf Will and soon he is gone.

**AT PRISON 195**

Will lands at the front at the prison. He walks inside the front doors and sees the desk to ask about where Mavek is. Will is sore but knows that this is more important.

He starts walking to the desk but a guard stops him.

“Excuse me Sir. You need to go through security.”

“Even though I am Starfleet?”

“Sorry sir. I don’t make the rules.” The guard says with a straight face.

Will breaths and goes through security. He was good to go. Next step Mavek.

Presently, he got Mavek’s cell number, 264. He was scared that the guards knew about him but they did not know or did not care.

He was walked to the cell and Will was nervous. Nevertheless, he knew that he was going to be strong. After a 20 min walk, they get to the cell. Inside Mavek was laying on the floor his back toward the door.

Will barely remembers the sound of the door being unlocked since his heart was pounding so hard. He does have a moment of doubt but he pushes it down. The guard tells him that he can go in.

Will stops into the cell and the words that he hears

“Will. It is so good to see you again.”


	4. the visit gone wrong

AT PRISON 195

“Will. It is so good to see you again.”

Will looks at Mavek with a stone face but inside he is nervous.

“It is Commander Riker to you.”

Mavek is surprised but continued talking to Will.

“I thought that we spent all of that time together… we were on first name basis.” 

Again, Will looks at Mavek and says

“No. What you did to me was wrong. We are not on a first name basis. In fact, prisoner 198534 suits you perfectly.”

Mavek was mad but still stays sited on the bed. He knows that he can break his pet right here right now. He just needs a little time.

“So, you heard about Turbeck’s death. Is that why you visited me?” Mavek said smirking

Will looks at him angerly but then goes back to his neutral face.

“I heard about his death but that is not the only reason why I came to visit you.”

“Oh. What would that reason be?”

“I am not telling you. You know that you did a lot of horrible and disgusting things. I am here to make sure that you know that you are going to be punished for your crime.”

Suddenly, a guard walked toward the door and let himself in. Will felt that something was wrong. The reason was the guard seemed to be working with Mavek.

However, as soon as Will thought that, the guard shut the door and blocked Will’s path to escape.

Will knew that something bad was going to happen. In response, he brings out his blaster but feels something in his arm.

There in his arm was a needle full of a chemical that would knock him out.

Will struggles against the guard but slowly fades into unconsciousness while dropping the blaster.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Beverly Crusher is working at the medical bay. She is done with one of her patients and decides to go and check on Will.

She knows that he was angry about Turbeck and needed some space.

Dr. Crusher walks to Will’s hospital room. She decides to ask Will if he was ok for a visit.

She does that once than twice then three times. No response each time. She wonders if Will is still asleep

Dr. Crusher walks into Will’s room and discovers that he is not there. He has disconnected the IV and everything.

Beverly is shocked and worried for Will. She decides to contact the captain.

“Jean-Luc, it is Beverly. We may have a problem.”

_BACK IN PRISON 195_

Mavek looks at the guard smiling evilly. He picks up the blaster with a towel that was provided to him.

The guard meanwhile changed into its real form. The real form was a Changeling. His name was Klei and he was angry at Starfleet.

“Good job Klei. We have commander Riker here unconscious. Now the next part of my plan can work. Now quickly let’s wrap him up in the blanket. We need to leave now. “

Klei and Mavek put Will in the blanket. Then they tie the blanket. Finally, they put him in another bag that Mavek hid in his room. The bag was black and big enough to fit a person.

They close the bag but not before putting handcuffs, shackles, and a gag on him.

Klei changes back into the guard and they both leave the cell with Will.

Mavek smiled and vowed to not let his new pet escape from him again.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Jean-Luc, Worf, Deanna, Tom, and Kyle rush down to Med bay after getting the call.

They run to Will’s room and meet Beverly who standing there.

Kyle Riker asks

“What happened? Where is my son?”

Beverly explains what she was doing and how she discovered Will was missing.

Jean-Luc looks at Beverly and says

“Can we look in the room?”

Beverly nods and they all walk in. They see everything that Will was hooked up too on the bed. 

Jean-Luc orders the whole ship to look for his FO. 

Kyle Riker calls the USS Oatcakes and tells them to wait near the Enterprise. 

The whole ship searches for Will and they cannot find him anywhere. 

Everyone wondered where Will went. However, they all had a bad feeling in their guts. Something bad is happening to Will


	5. The realizon

Ch. 5

On the far side of the planet.

Mavek and Klei have escaped from the prison successfully. They are beaming themselves to a ship. Before they get to the ship, they check Will one more time. He is still unconscious, which makes Mavek happy in more ways than one.

They beam themselves on a Cardassian ship. The Captain, Ravix Dialler, stands up out of his chair and shakes Mavek’s hand.

“Hello Mavek. I see that our plan worked for the best. Do you have Commander Riker?”

Mavek nods and opens the bag for the captain and the crew to see. They pull the gag out of Will’s mouth.

Dialler smirks evilly and says

“Well done. We are very happy to have Commander Riker as our…. prisoner/slave.”

Everyone laughs as Dialler orders two of his crew members to take the prisoner to a small room on the lower parts of the ship.

The two crew members take Will away.

Shortly after Ravix orders the ship to leave. Soon, the ship lifts off to the planet of Rakal. Rakal has meaning to Mavek.

Mavek decides to take a nap on the ship knowing that his goal is complete.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

“What?! He is gone!” Admiral Blackwood said in a shocked voice. Jean-Luc called her from his office while the rest of the crew were looking for him.

Jean-Luc nodded.

“Admiral, we were doing other important tests on the ship. We left Commander Riker alone because he was upset abut the death of Turbeck. We knew that he needed some space.”

The Admiral looked at Jean-Luc and sighed

“I know that you wanted Will to have space but he is one of the only witnesses in the trial of Mavek. You needed to have a guard on him.”

Jean-Luc responses with

“I know Admiral. Will is very important to the case against Mavek. We will continue to search for him.”

Suddenly, Kyle Riker walks in and looks at Jean-Luc.

“Admiral Captain Picard, I have been searching around the ship. I went down to the transporter room and it looks like it has been used. However, the data has been erased. I think Will used it.”

Jean-Luc looked at Kyle and paled.

“Why would ---” Jean-Luc stops himself and his face turns to a shocked look.

“Kyle, Will went to visit Mavek.”

Kyle and Admiral Blackwell looked equality as shocked

“How did Cdmr. Riker know about where Mavek was?” Admiral Blackwell said sternly

Kyle says

“I do not know…. unless Will heard us talking about him.”

All three knew that the captains needed to get down to the prison where Will might be.

Admiral Blackwell says that she is on her way to help. Meanwhile, Oatcakes will help Enterprise with finding Commander Riker again. She will contact the other Admirals to see if they can get more help.

Jean-Luc and Kyle agree and soon the call ends.

Worf, Jean-Luc, Kyle, and Tom and several other people from both Oatcakes and Enterprise beam down to the prison.

BACK ON SHIP

After a few hours, Will wakes up. He notices that he is in a dark room. Momentarily, Will forgot what happened in the past few hours. Then slowly remembered visiting Mavek than the guard came in, then he cannot remember anything.

Will tried to get up but noticed that he was attached to something. He looks down and barely see that he has handcuffs on his wrists and cuffs on his feet.

He struggles a little bit but stops after realizing that he is not going to get out of the cuffs. He sits against the wall and tries to calm himself down.

Suddenly, a door opens and two guards unhook him from the wall. They quickly bring him up to the main part of the ship.

They get to the main put of the ship where Mavek is standing up after being told that Will awoke.

“Hello Will. It is very good to see you awake.”

Will looks at Mavek and asks angerly

“What am I doing here? You cannot keep me here.”

Everyone smirks and Mavek tells Will

“You are my pet. I get to do whatever I want to do with you. You are going to a new location where no one will be able to find you.”

Will struggles a little bit and says

“I am not your pet! I am a member of Starfleet. They will find me.”

Mavek smirks and he walks over to Will.

He grabs Will and whispers

“Oh, you do not learn. Even after the time we spent together. You will always be mine. First time was a mistake for Starfleet to find you. This time they won’t be able to find you. Even if they do, you will be broken big time.”

Will has a straight face. He is not letting Mavek’s words get to him. As soon as he is about to talk, Mavek orders the captain to have two of his men to put Will back in the dark cell.

The captive tries to escape but he is easily foiled. They take Will to the cell and connect him.

While, the two men did that, Mavek sits up on the deck and feels free. He knows that they have three days until they get to Rakal.

He thinks about why Rakal is special and is very excited to go back. He knows that he is right in everything that he does.

The captain of the ship had dinner made and they invited Klei and Mavek to join. Soon, everyone on the ship not including Will was happy and laughing. They are happy for the Cdmr being their “guest” They all know that it is going to be difficult to break a Starfleet officer.

AT PRISON 195

Jean-Luc, Kyle, Tom, and Worf along with other people arrive at the prison. They see a guard siting at the entrance of the prison. They all walk up to the guard.

The guard sees them and gets ready for their question.

They get to the desk and Jean-Luc decides to talk

“Hello. My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. We were wondering if you saw a man that looks like the man standing behind me come to jail.”

The guard asks for a name

“Commander William Riker”

The guard looks at his visitors’ tablet and says

“I am sorry Captain, but I do not see him on the list.”

Kyle Riker is stunned. He knows that Will was here. He decides to ask

“May I see the tablet?”

“Who are you?” guard asks

“I am Captain Kyle Riker, Commander Riker’s father.”

The guard nods and gives him the tablet. Kyle does not see Will’s name at all.

He shows it to everyone else. They are all disturbed by this development.

The guard asks for the tablet back and Kyle gives it to him.

Once he gets it back, he asks the group if they need anything else.

Jean-Luc asks

“Since he is not on the visitor’s list, I was wondering if you remember seeing Commander Riker?”

The guard nods his head and explains that he seemed to be nervous about something. Furthermore, he noticed that there was a guard that pulled him aside to check him, which they don’t do with Starfleet officers.

Everyone is in agreement that something strange is going on here.

They ask if they can look at prisoner 198534’s cell. The guard agrees and takes them back to the cell.

The door everyone notices has a few marks on it. The guard is now feeling that they have an escaped prisoner. He decides to contact his bosses to rush down here.

The guard opens the door and they notice that there is a towel on the floor. Meanwhile other guards came to the room to check it out.

Worf was the one that would unwrap the towel. He does just that. What they find in the towel scares everyone including the guards.

It was Will’s blaster. He does not go anywhere with out it.

Worf asks

“Captain does this mean… ?” 

Jean-Luc looks at the room and wonders what is happening to Will right now? Where is he?

Kyle vows revenge against Mavek. He is worried about his son.

Tom has the same thoughts as both Jean-Luc and his father.

Worf is thinking about how he carried Will from his first rescue. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

The guards search the prison for the missing prisoner and discover that there was another prisoner missing. Everyone including the guards are on red alert.

Now everything was becoming high stakes. Everyone knew that Mavek was dangerous. They needed to find Will and quickly.

Jean-Luc knew that he had to tell his crew and Starfleet that once again Will was kidnapped. This was going to be a harder fight to win. 

Kyle Riker thinks to himself 

_Hold on Will. We will save you once again. I promise._


	6. Will's prison

Near Rakal 

Mavek sits near the window in a room after waking up after his nap. He knows that they are close to Rakal. Mavek decides to look out of the window feeling wonderful. He knows that his plan is working, Will is finally his finally able to break the stubborn first officer

Lost deep in thought about his plan, the sound of the communicator makes him jump. He quickly answers it. 

"Hello Captain."

"Mavek, we are arriving at Rakal. You should get up to the bridge."

"Ok. See you up there." he ends the communication

He walks out of the room and toward the bridge. 

5 mins later 

He arrived to the bridge where the captain was waiting for him. They know that the plan for Will Riker which is to fly him to Rakal. Yet, the captain did not know Mavek’s real plan which was so dark that he himself might find shocking. 

As the captain is about to say something the radio goes off and voice is heard 

“Hello unidenifted ship this is Rakal control. What is your clearance code?” 

“Hello Rakal control this is ship 40822. Our clearance code is a083b48.” 

The controller goes dead for a min but then they here 

“Ship 40822, you are clear to land.” 

Mavek smirks to himself. His plan is finally coming into play. 

The ship starts to go toward underground part of the planet, where the underground prison is. 

Mavek decides to walk to see his prisoner before they land. 

5 mins later 

Will is shaking and not just from cold. He is in shock that he was kidnapped again. While he thinks about the last few hours, he does not hear Mavek’s voice 

“Hello Will.” 

He knows that something is up. 

ON THE ENTERPRISE 

Everyone knows that Commander Riker has been taken once again. Many people are shocked thinking ‘How did this happen?’

Deanna is sitting with Beverly crying in her arms. She feels that she is the worst girlfriend ever. 

“Beverly, I cannot believe that he is missing again.” 

Beverly looks at Deanna and knows that she has been through a lot, they all have been. 

“Deanna, they will get him back. I promise you.” 

Deanna looks at Beverly and nods 

As Deanna is about to say something, Tom Riker walks in. 

“Tom. Do you have anything?” 

Tom shakes his head and tells Deanna to be strong. 

IN Captains quarters 

Jean-Luc is sitting with Kyle thinking about what is happening to his first officer. 

“Damnit, we do not know what Mavek is doing to Will.” Jean-Luc says 

Kyle looks at his friend and says 

“That is true and I am worried about him too Jean-Luc but Will is strong. He can get out of where he is.” 

Jean-Luc looks at Kyle and nods. 

It gets quiet for a few moments until a beep is heard. 

“Captains, Admiral Blackwell is on the line for you.” 

Jean-Luc answers the call and begins to discuss what they found with the Admiral. 

However, no one on the enterprise or at Starfleet knew that Will is going to be in a much tougher fight than ever.

AT THE PRISON

The ship gets to the prison and parks. Mavek has Will Riker in handcuffs and shackles 

Will is being held by two guards but does not know what Mavek’s plan is. 

The door opens to the entrance of the ship and three prison guards walk in.

They walk over to Mavek and start to communicate with him. Will hears them talk about something in a different language. 

After about five mins, they stop talking and walk toward Will. 

The guards grab him tightly which makes him grunt a little bit. 

Will gets quickly walked out off of the ship and is walked through the hallway. 

There were a lot of guards standing around looking at him. 

Will was scared but did not show it. However, he feels Mavek's hand on his shoulder. 

"You know Cdmr. Riker there are a lot of people that do not like Starfleet so we decided to bring you here." 

Will feels the chains on his hands and feet but still able to turn around to ask Mavek 

"What I am doing here?" 

Mavek smirks at Will's question and tells him to wait. 

Soon they get to a door that leads to an underground part of the prison. 

This place was were the worst of the worst go or where someone would hide another person. 

Will is pushed though the door but is fighting a bit. 

Quickly he is controlled with beatings. 

Will can hear the door shut. He knows that the sun was out those door but know he was going to be stuck underground. 

Mavek, the crew of the ship, and the prison guards smile with happiness. They finally have a Starfleet officer in the underground prison. 

They get Will to his cell. It was 5 by 6 inches. There was only a bed, blanket, chair, and desk in there. 

Will is uncuffed and left in the cell. Mavek can see Will through the window on the door. He tells Will 

"Welcome to your new home. I will be back later to start your training to be … my slave." 

The first officer sees Mavek go and is about to say something but the window to his cell is shut. 

It is pitch black in this cell. So Will decides to use touch to find his bed. Eventually, he finds it and lies down. 

Cdmr. Riker looks up and around his cell. He cannot see anything and tries to yell for help but he notices that his cell is sound proof. 

After a few mins Will is starting to feel tired. He is still feeling physical pain but also emotional and mental pain. In addition, the lack of food or water is taking a toll on his body. 

Will decides to fall asleep in order to heal and conserve energy. 

He knows that the crew will rescue him but when. 


	7. A little guidance

(Warning mentions of rape. Nothing graphic) The crew of the enterprise and the oatcakes are still looking for Will. Everyone is worried about him 

Jean-Luc and Kyle are sitting in the captain’s office after the call with the admiral. She like the rest of Starfleet is worried about Will. She explains that they quickly arraigned the captains and first officers to do search missions. 

Jean-Luc is looking at Will’s father and wonders what he is feeling. 

Kyle looks back at Jean-Luc and asks 

"What are we going to do? Will is still out there. Mavek has my son!" 

Captain Picard looks at him and replies 

"We are going to do everything to get Will back, I promise. We just need to figure out where he is being kept. Then we can deal with Mavek." 

Kyle looks at Jean-Luc and says 

"I agree with you on that. Now, how do we find Will?" 

Before Jean-Luc can answer there is a voice that is heard. 

"Maybe I can help?" 

**Meanwhile in his prison**

Will is awake and sitting up on his bed. He cannot believe that he is in a prison. 

He thinks about Deanna, his crew, his father and everyone. The twice turned prisoner thinks about how to get out of the cell and jail. However, more importantly how to get out of Maveks grasp. 

However, it was almost like Mavek could hear his thoughts because a few seconds later he hears.

“Hello Cmdr.. Riker. I see that you are comfortable.” 

Will turns around and sees his captor standing outside of his cell. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Mavek looks at Will and smiles happily. 

He asks someone to open the cell and walks in after the door is opened. 

Will feels a little afraid which is reasonable for anyone. Yet, being a Starfleet officer, he does not let his fear show. 

Mavek looks down at Will and decides to talk to him

“So, my pet we meet once again. I think it is time to start with your training.” 

The now prisoner knows what that means. 

It was confirmed when Mavek grabs his belt on his pants. 

Will knows that Mavek is going to take him again. 

He braces knowing that there is nothing that he can do. 

**Back on the ship**

Kyle and Jean-Luc were shocked about hearing a voice. Both grab their phasers. Suddenly, there was a bright light that overwhelmed them to the point where they did to cover their eyes. After a min that uncover their eyes they a robed man standing before them. 

Both captains were shocked and grab their phasers tighter. 

However, the hodded man says 

"Hello Captains Picard and Riker. I came to you in peace. I have information that could you both." 

Jean-Luc looks at the hooded man and asks 

"How can trust you?" 

The robed man looks at the two captains and replies 

"I know that Commander Riker is in trouble. Mavek is not going to let you find him again. There is a lot that I could say but I am here for Commander Riker. It is my job to help you guys get him back." 

Both captains look at each other and nod while lowering their phasers. 

Kyle asks 

"Who are you?" 

The hooded man sighs and says 

"Captain Riker, my idenity is not important at this time. I will reveal my identity when it becomes ideal until then just know that I am a friend." 

Jean-Luc and Kyle look at one another and nod. 

The hooded man knows that both captains trust him so when they ask for the information. He helps by saying 

"Will is in a dangerous part of the galaxy. He is with creatures/people who are angry with starfleet. There is a lot that you both don't know about Mavek. You need to look between the lines. There are clues that will help you all find the answer." 

The hooded man leaves to calls of wait, come back. 

Both captains look at each other and walk out of the office to have the teams find the clues. 

This was going to be a tough mission but they know that the teams along with starfleet know that if they cannot find the clues, Commander William T Riker may never come home. 


	8. starting of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry that it has been a while. Hope everyone is safe. Please stay strong and safe. Thank you for reading this story. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**At the Cardassian Prison **

Will is sitting on his bedfeeling tired, distraught, and angry. 

He had been hurt once again by Mavek. A lot of the pain emotionally has come back. Will hadn't had a true chance to recover from everything. 

He misses his dad, brother, crew, and most importantly Deanna. To escape from reality, he thinks about everyone. He starts to feel a little better. 

However, loud footsteps bring Will out of his thoughts. Soon several guards get to the door, unlock it and open it. 

The bright light hurts his eyes and has to squint to see.

The guards walk over and make Will stand up roughly. He wobbles a little bit but the guards don't care. He tries to escape but again that does not caught them by surprise. They hold him tighter. 

They quicky put shackles,handcuffs, and a gag on him and walk him out. 

Will does not know where he is going but can feel that it is not good. 

Soon Will is taken up to the real jail and again the light gets to him. 

After about 20 mins of walking they reach a secret room. 

The guards open the door and Mavek is standing there with 1000 or more various different species. 

Soon a sense of urgency starts to bubble in his chest. Soon the door shuts. 

_What_ _are_ _all_ _of_ _these_ _people_ _doing_ _here_? Will thinks to himself. 

Mavek looks at Will evilly and then look at his guests and says, 

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the prison. Today is a wonderful day because standing here is Commander William T Riker. He works for Starfleet but soon,my friends, he will work for us."

The various creatures including the guards start to yell happily.

Will on the other hand is confused while also not excited about what is going to happen. 

Mavek looks at Will and smirks at him. 

Soon Mavek announces that it is time to start training. 

Riker is lead out of the room and led to his new life. He wants his crew and father to hurry up in rescuing him once again. 

**On the Enterprise **

Jean luc and Kyle are sitting at a round table withWorf, Data, Geordi, Deanna, Beverly, and more. 

Each person has been assigned a job to help locate either Mavek or the "guard" or Will. 

Everyone is on high alert. This time it is going to be much harder to get Will back. Soon Jean looks asks, 

"Worf, what did you find out from the prison guards?" 

"Captain, it looks like there are people working not in the best interest of Starfleet. However, when I wanted to talk to them they simply disappeared and truly never work there. It seems that Mavek has some powerful friends maybe in Starfleet." 

Everyone is shocked by the findings. Jean-Luc tells Worf to look into this carefully. 

Then they asked Geordi and what he found. 

"There have been really no communications from anywhere. Yet, I have been looking at the ships logs and it seems to have been erased." 

Again, this shocks everyone because whoever Mavek is working with really wants Will gone. 

Everyone knows that time may not be on their side this time but they are going to get Will back. 

The room is silent until a loud alarm makes them jump. 

Kyle sighs and says 

"Time for battle. Let's go." 

Everyone goes to their stations thinking about Will. Hopefully they can get to him as soon as possible. 


End file.
